Shinji Ikari, el nuevo Rikudou Sennin
by Dark Terros
Summary: Que pasaría si ni madara ni la alianza hubieran ganado la guerra… si luego de siglos las habilidades shinobi se convirtieran en un mito...por azar del destino un chico encuentra la llave a ese conocimiento perdido…ESTA ES LA HISTORIA DEL NUEVO RIKUDOU SENNIN PD. la portada del libro es shinji Pose acaso la imagen no es mia
1. Un corazón roto encuentra un amigo

Shinji Ikari era un chico con un pasado oscuro y un presente más oscuro con solo 6 años de edad había pasado por la muerte de su madre y el abandono de su padre… sus tios no se preocupaban de el y le tenían cierto recelo por que su hijo había fallecido, claro que el no tubo nada que ver pero el tenerlo les hacia recordar y sufrir todos los día la muerte de su hijo…

-Shinji otra vez te as escapado del coleguio y peor para meterte en una pelea callejera que te pasa apenas tienes 6 años y ya eres un pandillero…- esto y mas cosas le gritaba su tío altera a más no poder

-Pe…e..ero -Pe…e..ero ..Yo n-

-Y TODAVIA ME QUIERES MENTIR A LA CARA QUE CINISMO…- esto ya había sido suficiente no iba a soportar más gritos porque le habían pegado unos brabucones como vivía en uno de los pocos pueblos de Japón que todavía tenía un bosque de tamaño considerable decidió que era lo mejor o mejor dicho simplemente se dio la vuelta y corrió sin pensar sin considerar nada solo corrió y corrió

-A DONDE CREES QUE VAS PEQUEÑOOOOoooo….- la voz de su tío cada vez se oía más lejana lo había seguido un rato creyendo que se iría a la zona comercial o algo pero cuando doblo en una calle y se dirigió directo al bosque desistió de su persecución el chico volvería y sino en la noche llamaría a la policía para que lo buscase por ahora podría descansar.

El pequeño corrió y corrió hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba muy lejos de la ciudad tanto que por donde mirara solo habían árboles y cuevas estaba asustado a mas no poder sin embargo su curiosidad infantil le gano y empezó a buscar entre las cuevas yendo de una a otra y ganando más confianza cada vez que exploraba otra… luego de unas cuantas horas ya estaba un poco cansado –Bueno creo que con esta ya será suficiente… eehhh y eso?- cuando estaba entrando a una de la última cueva que no había explorado se encontró con que la cueva acababa a no más de 5 metros de la entrada pero lo que era extraño de esta es que el fondo era completamente liso como si la piedra hubiera sido colocada allí o si se hubiera tallado la pared de roca hasta ser casi completamente lisa y digo casi porque tenía un grabado que por casualidad estaba en japonés y decía: _"Solo aquellos que hayan pasado por el dolor de la soledad y el desprecio de los demás y que haun así tenga el corazón puro será capaz de entrar" _el tallado era perfecto pero aún así por el tipo de escritura se notaba que era antiguo quizás de la época del feudalismo… El niño inocentemente paso sus dedos por la escritura mientras la leía –AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH- al pobre chico casi le da un infarto cuando no pudo separar su mano de la roca y sentía que la pared succionaba su energía era como si le sacara parte de él y por toda la pared aparecieron muchos diseños brillantes que empezaron a subir por su mano y pasando por su espalda se empezaron a juntar en sus hombros en uno le pareció que se formaba como un zorro pero hecho de llamas rojas y negras mientras en el otro hombro se formó el diseño de un rostro que le pareció humano con el pelo rubio pero con una cinta en la frente con un símbolo extraño (El símbolo de la hoja lo pongo porsiacaso no se confundan) sentía que le quemaba y de su piel salía una pequeña cantidad de humo demostrando que se estaba quemando y también lo sintió en la espalda en la base del cuello donde se formó el kanji para "SELLO" luego de eso su pelo empezó a crecer y a cambiar de color el rojo y el amarillo luchaban por sobreponerse infructuosamente quedado con algunos mechones rubios y rojos con el pelo hasta los hombros y en su cara salieron unos extraños bigotes como de zorro pero eran un poco gruesos y negros una vez que dejo de salir humo de sus nuevas marcas en los hombros que se extendían unían por su espalda en la base del cuello con el kanji de "SELLO" su visión se empezó a nublar mientras la cueva se volvía nuevamente oscura y una hoja de papel caía de lo alto de la caverna mientras él se desplomaba al suelo y se desmallo justo cuando la hoja llego al suelo cayendo encima de el en la hoja se podía leer : _"Siento el dolor que acabas de pasar pero era necesario… sé que estarás confundido pero todo esto se te responderá… por el momento solo te puedo decir que ahora eres como yo eres un jinchuriki sin embargo hay una diferencia yo también estoy sellando dentro de ti… ATTM: El ultimo ninja con vida de mi época NARUTO UZUMAKI" _Eso era todo lo que se podía leer de la nota.

Si sé que es corto es mas a mí no me hubiera gustado que fuera tan corto pero sentí que este era el final del prólogo no se preocupen tendré el primer capítulo muy pronto… los que quieran pueden leer mi otro fic que es de EVA pero es crossover con WoW esta buenazo los que quieran aquí está el link: story/story_ ?storyid=8898467&chapter=1

Por cierto no me pertenece ni Naruto ni sus personajes ni evangelio o sus personajes son de Kishimoto y de Gainax respectivamente.


	2. El despertar de un nuevo ninja

El Pequeño shinji se despertó en un lugar que nunca había visto eran como una alcantarillas con muchas tuberías el suelo con el agua hasta los tobillos y un techo oscuro e infinito el pequeño estaba asustado al parecer no había nada allí mas unas extrañas tuberías rojas y doradas resaltaban entre las demás y parecían dirigidas hacia un mismo lugar –Me salve quizás con esto pueda encontrar la salida- siguió las tuberías hasta ver que dirigían a un enorme salón que cuando entro sintió que había algo allí que era realmente terrible todos sus sentidos le gritaban que saliera de allí pero al pensar que eran paranoillas suyas decidió seguir adelante y noto que había como si fueran dos grandes celda una al lado de la otra tenían unos enormes barrotes dorados con sus puertas serradas por unos papeles que tenían el kanji de "SELLO" ahora que lo pensaba podía apreciar sus cambios físicos y esos extraños tatuajes que ahora tenía en sus hombros y que le parecían de lo más extraños

**-Que haces aquí despreciable cucaracha como has logrado abrir el sello- **sonó una voz potente que resonaba en toda la enorme habitación proveniente de la celda del lado izquierdo desde su perspectiva y en la cual habían unos enormes ojos rojos que lo miraban con sed de sangre –**RESPONDE ALIMAÑAAAAA-** el pequeño estaba aterrorizado nunca había visto algo como esto ni siquiera se lo había imaginado… sin embargo titubeante respondió

-S…S…S. Solo toque ese estúpido grabado y me paso todo esto- la frustración de los eventos y el dolor que esos raros tatuajes le provocaron una explosión de ira que hizo que al terminar de hablar se mirara a si mismo asustado de lo que acababa de hacer

**-EEEE Naruto parece que tuvimos algo de suerte con este chico sus sentimientos son fuertes pero también ha sufrido mucho más no encuentro ninguna maldad en el-** la voz del gigantesco ser que al parecer era un zorro se giró para ver hacia la otra celda al lado de la suya

-Si… me trae recuerdos su paisaje mental es casi idéntico al mío cuando era niño- de las sombras de su celda salió un muchacho de unos 20 años o algo hace con el pelo rubio largo y con un traje anaranjado con negro y una gabardina roja con flamas negras en la base –Hola, soy Naruto Uzumaki quien eres tú?-

La sonrisa alegre en el rostro del joven adulto le inspiraba gran confianza sin embargo la imponente presencia de ambos seres no lo dejaba tranquilo –S…S…Soy Shinji Ikari- su tartamudeo iba desapareciendo poco a poco y su curiosidad iba creciendo -¿Y quiénes son ustedes? O mejor dicho ¿Dónde estamos?-

**-Chico más respeto le estás hablando al gran Kyubii no kitsune biju de las nueve colas, amo del fuego y la destrucción- **Decía el zorro erizando su pelaje y mostrando parte de su poder

-Kurama ya fue suficiente con el teatro de demonio destructor invencible no crees?- Dijo Naruto mirándolo con cara de fastidio

**-AHORA YA NO ERES MI JINCHURUKY MOCOSO MAL AGRADECIDO TE PUEDO MATAR CUANDO QUIERA- **

-Eso quiero verlo- parecía que iban a empezar a pelear cuando se dieron cuenta que estaban en celdas separadas y no podían tocarse –Bueno al parecer nuestra pelea tendrá que posponerse ahora en donde iba… a cierto esto es tu panorama mental dado que ahora hay más entidades que tu alma en tu cuerpo puedes acceder a este lugar-

-Ósea que estamos en mi mente?-

-Algo hace… hehe realmente se parece mucho a mi paisaje mental cuando era niño es prácticamente el mismo-

**-Genial tengo otro jinchuriki depresivo- **dijo sacándole pica a Naruto indirectamente

-Oye que quieres decir con otro, yo no era depresivo-

**-Yo no dije que fueras tu- **el zorro se estaba burlando de el hace que decidió ignorarlo

-Shinji verdad?... bueno a lo que vamos tu sabes algo acerca de lo que es un sello?-

-Solo el significado de la palabra-

-En ese caso se te hace conocido este símbolo?- dijo señalando la banda que traía en la frente

-No señor nunca lo habi visto-

-Como ultimas preguntas sabes algo de los ninjas, el continente elemental o jutsu?-

-Nada de nada… lo siento emm… Naruto-

-Bueno…- Naruto dejaba escapar un leve suspiro esto si que seria duro

-A no espere si se de ninjas-

-Y que cosa sabes?- pregunto esperanzado el rubio

-No son esos que se visten de negro y matan gente en las películas previas al segundo impacto?- Naruto y asta Kurama se calleron hacia atrás estilo anime por la inocente respuesta del niño y el pésimo concepto de lo que es un ninja pero el niño dijo algo que le dio curiosidad a ambos espiritus

-A que te refieres con "Segundo impacto"?- Luego de que shinji les explicara lo que todos los civiles pensaban (osea la mentira mediatica que difundio NERV O GERIM no se cual sobre lo del asteroide) luego de esa charla informativa para los entes estos quedaron pensativos por un largo rato

-Deja me ver si entiendo hace 6 años un asteroide callo en la antartida derritiendola, al derretirse el hielo suvio el nivel del agua en los oseanos de la tierra… hubo desastres y también el planeta se calentó y ahora es un verano eterno-

-Si en resumen creo que eso es todo-

-Si… Pero cambiando de tema quisiera saber sobre ti y tu vida como es y como a sido- Esa fue una pregunta que quizá no devio haber hecho el rubio de konoha ya que al instante toda la confianza, vitalidad y animo del joven muchacho decayó y se puso a llorar amargamente Naruto sintió una gran empatía hacia shinji viendo en el a si mismo mas joven despreciado por su villa natal –Emmm… shinji te parece que te cuente una historia sobre un chico despreciado por todos perseguido y aborrecido por su pueblo natal?-

Shinji aun sollozando le llamo la atención escuchar una historia de un chico que asta ahora se parecía mucho a su joven vida –snif…snif.. d…d..de quien se trata?-

-Eso te lo dire cuando acabe la historia… pero no te la voy a contar si sigues llorando … si sigues hasi va a empezar a llover- dijo Naruto con un dejo de lastima en su voz

-Co… es eso posible?-

-No olvides que esta es tu mente pequeño aquí se manifiestan tus emociones en este caso la tristesa y el llanto hacen que llueva-Le explico el rubio total

-Esta bien- dijo sobándose la cara con el braso para secarse las lagrimas… cuando vio su rostro en el reflejo del agua casi se le sale el corazón se volvió a rfestregar los ojos pero su reflejo era igual era su rostro todavía lo reconocia pero ahora tenia unos vigotes para ser exactos tres en cada mejilla y su cabello esta largo y su color no era definido era en parte rubio y en parte pelirojo y ni rastro de su pelo castaño y corto que tuvo toda su vida –QUE LE PASO A MI CARA Y MI CABELLO?¡- luego se fijo en sus brazos con mas cuidado esos tatuajes no eran pequeños ni muchomenos discretos ivan desde su hombro asta la altura de su codo y eran brillantes dando la impresión de que tuvieran luz propia pero parecía que parapadeaba y que perdia su brillo a cada segundo -¿Qué esta pasando?-

-Bueno… shinji nos queda poco tiempo antes de que despiertes… te voy a pedir algo acércate a la jaula del pulgoso y la mia y danos tus manos- dijo Naruto con un tono algo serio pero siempre con su sonrisa que inspiraba confianza

**-Que piensas hacer ahora mocoso?- **le pregunto el imponente zorro que se había mantenido fuera de la conversación revisando las memorias de su nuevo contenedor

-Tengo una ide… quiero ver si podemos hacer un enlace mental ahora mismo para que podamos seguir hablando luego de que despirte no sabemos si cuando se duerma podrá entrar aquí- Ese era un problema serio pensó el kitsune si se perdia la comunicación con su nuevo contenedor todos esos siglos de espera hubieran sido en vano

Shinji que se había mantenido al margen de la conversación entre Kurama y Naruto… admirando lo enorme del zorro y lo pequeño del joven delante de le y que le habla al imponente demonio como si fuera una persona igual que el y sin el minimo miedo es verdad que el ya no estaba horrorisado con la gran criatura pero igual todavía tenia cierto recelo del kitsune **–A QUE ESPERAS INSECTO SI NO FUNCIONA ESTO QUISA NUNCA PODAMOS VOLVER A HABLAR Y NO DEJARE QUE SE DESPERDICIEN TANTOS SIGLOS DE ESPERA…ven- **lo ultimo lo dijo luego de un suspiro y en el tono mas cordial que pudo obtener de su macabra voz

-Hai- dijo el niño acercandoce a las celdas luego de que se le pasara el susto del arrebato del zorro

-**Bien chico habla como vamos a hacer esto?-**

-Elemental mi querido y estimado compañero zorruno solo tenemos que tocar su representación de su mente de si mismo y darle algo de chakra hasta que algo de nuestro chakra se quede en su cuerpo… luego simplemente tenemos que sellar ese chakra en su sistema auditivo- todo parecía muy consistente y se notaba que el chico sabia de lo que hablaba… almenos esos eran los pensamientos de Kurama mientras el resien nacido jynchuriky no sabia nada de esto por eso prefirió simplemnte acercarse a las celda escuchar lo que decía el rubio shinobi –Bueno… espero que eso funcione o sino ara que su recién activada red de chakra explote por el exesivo flujo de chakra- dijo narto rascandoce la parte tracera de la cabeza y riendo nerviosamente

Kurama y hasta shinji calleron hacia atrás con grandes gotas de sudor en sus cabezas… luego de que el enorme zorro se recuperara **–Estas seguro Naruto esto es muy peligroso sabes que si muere pasaremos al mundo espiritual y el shinigami es seguro que te querra comer-** dijo no muy preocupado el zorro el era completamente capas de derrotar al shinigami y tampoco dejaría que se comiera a Naruto pero necesita saber si estaba dispuesto a correr tal riesgo

-Lo se Kurama pero si nos quedamos aquí y no podemos volver a verlo todo se acabara… y no me mientas se que tienes curiosidad por saber como es este mundo luego de tantos siglos con migo en el sello- Dijo con gracia el joven shinobi de konoha cuando se percato de que shinji estaba empezando a retroceder y tenia una cara de espanto –A perdona shinji era broma el poder curativo de Kurama y mi abilidad de sellos aseguran que no te pasara nad…-

-No se preocupe Naruto-san ya escuche los riesgos y… no me importa en este momento no hay una sola persona en este mundo que le importe si me muero o no y… ahora que conozco a una persona y bueno usted me entiende…-dijo señalando a Kurama- que les importo no pienso romper este laso aunque me cueste la vida- lo decía en serio se notaba en sus ojos la determinación y el deseo de poder afrontar este reto y superarlo escuchar que podría morir o nunca mas volver a ver a estas dos personas (bueno digamos que Kurama que hable lo hace algo humano además de que se para en 2 patas y todo ustedes me entienden) que al parecer le importaba su persona le hiso darse cuenta de que o rompe esa enorme barrera que creo para resguardar su corazón del dolor y afronta este reto no como un niño asustado de su propia sombra sino como alguien dispuesto a todo por sus amigos (Bamos tiene 6 años conoce a alguien y ya es su amigo no hay diferencia entre conocido/amigo ) o perdia lo poco que abia conseguido ase apenas unos momentos… no sabia porque pero sentía que estar con ellos le daba tranquilidad esa tranquilidad que anelo desde ase años esa sensación de pertenencia que le fue negada por la vida la encontró aquí en si mismo con dos entes que habían sido hasta donde sabia se habían sellado en el… era gracioso lo que nunca encontró con la gente que normalmente deveria de darcelo se lo encontró con un demonio y un chico con el cabello alborotado y que hablaba sobre cosas como ninjas y sellos y cosas que incluso para el ase apenas un día le hubieran parecido comicas.

Una extraña energuia roja empeso a arremolinarce desde sus tobillos y extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo evaporando el agua que estaba cerca de sus pies y dándole una extraña sensación de como si algo entro de el se hubiera liberado y se le quitara un peso de ensima… enseguida Naruto voltio a ver a Kurama cuando se dio cuenta que el chakra rojo no probenia de el mientras la repentina explocion de poder del chico se disipo callo en una rodilla y respiraba pesadamente pero parecía que se había fortalecido su binculo con lo profundo de su ser porque sus sellos en los ombros dejaron de parpadear y volvieron a brillar fuertemente mientras todavía se podía ver ráfagas de esa extraña energuia roja que se arremolinaban a su alrededor mientras se paraba y abria sus ojos que eran anillados pero no morados como los de madara ni nagato sino eran rojos pero eso solo duro unos pocos segundos antes de que shinji parpadeara y se volvieran como antes mientras que la extraña energuia paraba de salir de su cuerpo y el chico caia hacia atrás quedando semitendido en el suelo apollandose en uno de sus brasos mientras respiraba fuertemente –que…fue…eso?- dijo casi en un suspiro

-Kurama viste lo mismo yo?- dijo Naruto con la boca todavía un poco abierta de la sorpresa

**-Toda esa guerra, esas muertes sin sentido … los experimentos de orochimaru y madara… y todo esos sacrificios fueron en vano para que luego de muchos siglos se despertara por un mero accidente… chico si tu eres la reencarnacion de Rikudon Sennin el tiene que ser la siguiente… que encontrara la cueva y que pudiera sobrevivir a todo el stres que causo que se nos sellara dentro de el revela que sus redes de chakra deben de estar a la para con las de un jounin-** decía el zorro totalmente asombrado por lo que acacababa de ver era virtualmente imposible conocer a la segunda reencarnacion de Rikudon Sennin y haberlo conocido a el y a su primera reencarnacion eso significaba que el mundo peligraba grabemente la hultima vez casi se destrullo el mundo esta vez no dejaría que nadie volviera a estar tan cerca de destruir el mundo -**_y esos ojos no son la mitad de la sangre de Rikudou es su doujutsu completo rojo como el de el pero es imposible esos Uchiha desgraciados deben haber hecho algo para tener decendientes con los senju o los uzumaki-_**

De pronto los sellos en su cuerpo volvieron a parpadear y se pudo levantar nuevamente –_Esto no es bueno si el es la segunda reencarnacion debemos de descubrir que peligro agobia este mundo y preparar a este chico para una batalla como no a habido nunca antes… al ser un decendiente de rikudon _como_ yo debe tener algo de sangre uzumaki y para que ese doujutsu se alla manifestado debe de tener sangre Uchiha pero hay una diferencia en la forma del doujutsu tendremos que ver en que es diferente al del Rikudou… pero eso sera para luego parece que no habrá ningún riesgo con continuar con el proceso-_…-Chico eso era chakra aunque uno muy poco común debo decir que el único chakra rojo que e visto es el del pulgoso… en cuando a eso podremos verlo después parece que tu repentina expulcion de chakra nos garantisa de que el proceso para poder intercomunicarnos por la mente no tendrá incombenientes ni peligros para ti… ya dicho eso prosigamos-

-Hai- dijo con convicción el joven muchacho levantándose rápidamente como si todo su cansancio se hubiera esfumado

-Bien lo primero es que deberas rasgar levemente los pergaminos de sello de nuestras celdas… solo un poco mucho de nuestros chakras podría matarte tienes buenas redes de chakra y una gran reserva de este pero no eres imbensible no te propases

**-Mira quien habla de moderación-**El zorro aprobecho ese momento para disminuir la tencion al minimo y vengarce un poco del rubio que lo había estado fastidiando hace un buen ratoy que no pudo responder por estar revisando las memorias de su nuevo contenedor

-Me estas diciendo desmedidooo… bien tienes razón pero igualmente shinji tienes que tener mucho…cuidado espera a donde se fue el chico?- Dijo Naruto

**-Creo que alguien se te parece-** dijo el zorro señalando frente a su jaula conde shinji estaba retirando casi la mitad del sello

-Listo- dijo con una sonrisa shinji que se le borro ni bien sintió la sed de sangre y destrucción que emanaba de la celda del imponente kitsune pero extrañamente no sentía mido sino mas bien como si lo reconociera y unos segundos después de que desgarrara parte del sello el chakra ya no tenia ese sentimiento de destrucción sino que era un chakra calido como un caliente no era ese calor del principio no era un calor infernal sino tranquilo sereno

**_-IMPOSIBLE NISIQUIERA NARUTO PUDO HACER ESO POR SU CUENTA HASTA QUE ME LIBERO POR COMPLETO Y LE DI TODO MI CHAKRA…no creo que lo este haciendo apropósito debe ser ese doujutsu que a despertado a lo mejor eso ase que su similitud con Rikudon tranquilise mi chakra-…_****-Bien hecho muchacho parece que algunos aprenden mas rápido que otros-**

-Gracias Kurama – dijo shinji haciendo una leve reverencia con una sonrisa y mientras caminaba hacia la celda de Naruto el cual estaba renegando algo sobre zorros desagradecidos y niñitos concentiso

-Naruto desgarro este sello también?- dijo shinji alegremente ya que el chakra de Kurama se sentía familiar corria por su cuerpo calentándolo levemente –Bueno lo are de todos modos- luego de eso sintió como otro chakra entraba en su sistema se sentí agradable feliz no calido como el de Kurama sino como si también conociera este chakra… el entorno comenso a cambiar el suelo se secaba poco a poco convirtiendoce en tierra las paredes de hacero se iban desvaneciendo quedando un bosque espeso pero hermoso rebosante de vida mientras el techo eternamente negro e infinito se convertia en un cielo azul con un sol de tarde y una brisa calida se persibia cuando shinji se dio cuenta el sello se había colodo aparentemente en el aire flotando cerca de la cabeza de Naruto y al voltear vio a Kurama "suelto" por decirlo de alguna manera ya que el sello también estaba flotando cerca de la cabeza del imponente zorro que sonreía con los ojos cerrados mientras se acomodaba recostado en la hierba –Que a pasado?- dijo a nadie en especial

-Al parecer sin darte cuenta cambiaste tu paisaje mental… recuerda que esto es tu mente aquí se representan tus sentimientos… un ejemplo era el de ase un momento unas cruacas mojadas, por la lluvia de tu llanto…frias, como tu corazón resentido… solitario, como tu alma...-dijo profundamente Naruto mientras el y shinji miraba el orisonte recordando su perdido mundo… recobrando la perspectiva y que shinji comensaba a desvanecerse empeso a hacer los sellos para sus canales auditivos y sistema nervioso para poder comunicarse con el sin la necesidad de que entre tan profundo en su ser.

-Y ahora…-dijo distraídamente mientras contemplaba su "obre" e iba desvaneciendoce

-Libertad…shinji, la libertad que tu alma y corazón añoraron desde hace mucho-

-No me contaste esa historia sobre el chico que su pueblo desprecio- dijo volteando a ver a Naruto

-Ya no hay tiempo pequeño shinji será para otra oportunidad por ahora descansa sea mejor para ti a y otra cosa con el sello estoy colocando un genjutsu sobre ti para que para los demás seas igual que antes…luego te explicare de que se trata solo ten en cuenta que para los demás siges viéndote igual- al terminar de decir eso termino dde hacer los sellos y shinji termino de desvanecerse en una luz brillante.

Vemos que dentro de la cueva se empezaba a mover el cuerpo de shinji recobrando el sentido –AAAAAHHHHH que dolor de cabeza ciento que me paso un tren por encima...- se vio a si mismo –Tal parece que todo eso no fue un sueño después de todo-

-Claro que no fue un sueño- una voz sonó dentro de su cabeza y al prinsipio se asusto –No te preocupes Shinji soy yo- cuando logro reconocer la voz su cuerpo se destenso y una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios

-HEHE funciono-

-Si… shinji el genjutsu al parecer esta resultando bien tu red de chakra lo mantendrá asta que aprendas algunos jutsus para poder cambiar tu apariencia que consuman menos chakra pero por el momento no hay que preocuparce tus reservas son amplias y podras mantenerlo por un largo rato- dijo Naruto explicándole su situación actual al joven jinchuriki

-Hai… una cosa que es chakra?- pregunto inocentemente el niño y al instante si pudiera verlo Naruto y Kurama se calleron en sus celdas

-…Shinji te vamos a explicar eso y mas pero por el momento crees que podrias regresar a tu hogar y comportarte como siempre?-

Antes de que dijera algo la imponente voz de Kurama se izo escuchar **–Chico me tome la libertad de ver algunos de tus recuerdos al parecer en este mundo ya no hay ninjas y se a perdido todo ese conocimiento… el mundo también esta devastado y a tu as sufrido mucho en tu corta vido por lo cual lo mejor es que regreses con eso desgraciados de tus tíos y te comportes como siempre nosotros te instruiremos en las artes shinobi no pasaras mas por esos abusos…NO PUEDO PERMITIR ME TENER UN CONTENEDOR DEBILUCHO CLARO ESTA-** dijo cambindo el tono amable y casi familiar con el que empeso a hablar con el chico su similitud en cuando a la infancia de Naruto y sus sentimientos puros junto con que era el desendiente de lo que el consideraba como un padre le izo actuar demasiado amable para su estatus como bestia con colas

-Hehe no te preocupes Kurama esare bien-

-**QUIEN A DICHO QUE ME PREOCUPO POR TI PEQUEÑO INSECTO-**grito en su mente el rabioso zorro

-Shinji…-dijo Naruto queriendo llamar la atención de su contenedor –Puedes hablar con nosotros con el pensamiento será mejor que no vallas hablando solo por allí o te creeran loco-

Todavía riéndose levemente por enojar al enorme zorro que habitaba dentro de el tomo rumbo hacia la ciudad que el sol ya se estaba ocultando y se oia a lo lejos unas sirenas de policía parecía que al fin se dignaron a buscarlo todo su mundo abia dado un giro y la verdad es que luego de esa experiencia toda su personalidad había cambiado pero por su bien debía de tratar de comportarse como siempre como cuando porfin se topo con uno de los policías y corrió hacia el con lagrimas falsas saliendo de sus ojos sollozante y todo lo llevaron a una patrulla para regresar a la ciudad… era un gran actor y tenia mucho autocontro porque cuando lo dejaron en si casa le dieron la gritada de la vida incluso el pegaron un par de veces pero sinceramente su cuerpo haba cambiado no sentía mas que un toque cuando su tio lo pateo con todas sus fuerzas parece que estos cambios le alludarian mucho luego de todo eso y de recibir su castigo puso una expresión depresiva y todo asta que entro a su habitación y allí comenso a soltar pequeñas risillas para que no le escucharan se lanso a su cama y contemplo ese techo que lo despedia cada noche y lo resibia cada mañana apartir de hoy las cosas serian diferentes _–Asta mañana naruto-sensei… asta mañana Kurama-sensei-_

-Buenas noches shinji- dijo Naruto tranquilamente mientras se acomodaba en las reices de un árbol del paisaje mental de shinji y curama se acurrcaba en la hierva detrás de ese árbol.


	3. La Doble Vida y La Partida

**Segundo capitulo: La doble vida**

Una vez shinji despertó al día siguiente supo que ese era el primer día de su nueva vida sentía que la energía corría por su cuerpo como un incendio salvaje de un salto salió de la cama tan fuerte que casi se cae de cara contra el suelo –he he esto será muy divertido- dijo pensando que nadie lo escucharía

**-HAHAHAHA muchacho espero que hallas disfrutado al máximo tu última noche de sueño común… porque a partir de ahora tendremos que encontrar un tiempo durante el día para que puedas entrenarte físicamente y por las noches aprenderás los conceptos y la historia del mundo shinobi- **Decía sádicamente el espíritu bestial que tenía sellado

-Shinji por el momento debes de actuar como si nada de esto hubiera pasado por lo cual aprenderás en primer lugar lo que es el jutsu clones de sombras para poder entrenar… no te quiero alarmar pero tú tienes un gran destino por delante que se te rebelara luego por el momento lo que tienes que saber es que tienes que hacerte más fuerte por el bien del mundo- dijo Naruto enigmáticamente

_-Bueno mientras pueda aprender las artes shinobi estará bien… por lo que comenzamos es…es…ese jutsu algo no?-_pensó el pobre chico que no sabía nada del mundo ninja

**-Esto va a ser muy largo/**Esto va a ser muy largo- dijeron Kurama y Naruto a la ves al darse cuenta de que deberán de instruirlo en lo más básico de las nociones shinobi

(Bueno a partir de acá va a ser como unos pequeños recuerdos del entrenamiento porque si les muestro todo no habría misterio MUAJAJAJA)

Shinji despertó en su habitación pequeña y lúgubre siempre despertaba con la mirada fija en ese techo opaco y sucio la verdad es que no le importaba limpiar en lo más mínimo aparte ni siquiera se puede decir que despertaba porque toda la noche la paso en "clases" del mundo ninja dadas por Naruto y Kurama, era como vivir una doble vida frente a los demás era un chico retraído y tímido "Como Hinata" dijo una vez su maestro antes de contarle sobre su amiga del clan hiuga… esa es otra historia … vemos que su desarrollo en cuando a conocimientos y jutsu era increíble en apenas unos años había logrado alcanzar una mente tan rápida y estratégica que con el mínimo de información podía hacer un plan que tenía 99.99% por ciento de un éxito rotundo y había logrado recolectar una gran cantidad de jutsu al punto que ya había poco que se le pudiera enseñar y hasta había logrado diseñar sus propios jutsu claro que con el kage bushin como base fue mucho más rápido su aprendizaje y entrenamiento físico su doujutsu le ayudó mucho pero no había manera de saber que habilidades tenia así que cada día aprendía algo nuevo como ese día en el que estaba experimentando con su recién conocida habilidad de ver atreves algunos objetos sólidos y por error vio atreves de los baños termales que estaban cerca de su zona de entrenamiento y para colmo era la zona de mujeres tubo una hemorragia nasal que casi le cuesta la vida y luego le costó toda la paciencia del mundo para Kurama y Naruto para darle "la charla" de donde vienen los bebes… en todo caso gracias a su gran resistencia física dado el hecho de que poseía sus descomunales reservas de chakra logro (con ayuda de sus clones de sangre los cuales son clones reales ósea personas por lo cual al darles suficiente chacra ) distribuir para que viajaran meses buscando en los lugares donde antes estaban las villas ninja y curiosamente algunas eran incluso ciudades enormes y nadie se dio cuenta de que muy por debajo de ella existían las ruinas de las villas shinobi con eso logro recolectar gran cantidad de información y claro no pudo aprender todos los jutsu pero una curiosa habilidad de sus doujutsu era una muy parecida a la de los Uchiha con la cual lo que veía era grabado instantáneamente en su memoria conjunto con la habilidad de lectura extra velos dado su gran radio de visión está bien encaminado para aprender todo lo que queda del mundo shinobi y para su cumpleaños que es exactamente hoy Kurama y Naruto le tiene un regalo muy especial…

6 de junio de 2017 1:20 A.M.

(Paisaje mental de shinji)

-Y que aprenderé hoy Kurama-sensei, Naruto-sensei?- pregunto con una leve sonrisa en su rostro nuestro joven shinobi el cual ya estaba tan acostumbrado a su aspecto real que ase apenas unos días tomo la decisión de quitar el genjutsu que mantuvo sobre sí mismo durante tantos años tuvo que atarse el pelo porque de parsi era muy largo en una coleta cerca de la base del cuello y su cambio de atuendo fue radical de los descoloridos atuendos que usaba siempre para todo los cambio por unos jeans rasgados una camiseta negra y un abrigo negro oscuro con el símbolo de su doujutsu en la espalda claro que el genjutsu en sus ojos tendría que ser permanente pero en ocasiones por exceso de entrenamiento este caía hasta que sus reservas se estabilizaran otra vez claro que eso solo paso una vez pero más vale prevenir que lamentar y también si se descontrolaba podría perder el control sobre el genjutsu y eso podría ser algo molesto por lo cual siempre traía consigo un juego de gafas en caso de emergencia… tuvo algunos problemas por su cambio de vestimentas y su pelo largo pero sus tíos no eran el problema sino Kurama que no lo dejaba en paz diciéndole que llamaba mucho la atención pero almenos ya no se sentía preso de su antigua imagen débil y además planeaba dejar ese lugar ni bien cumpliera los 15 años para poder viajar por el mundo. (Creo que me excedí con esto pero la verdad sentía la necesidad de que se supieran los cambios de aspecto y créanme todo tendrá un sentido en su momento)

-**Shinji…-**dijo con voz profunda pero llena de orgullo lo cual era extremadamente raro en el zorro de fuego **–Como sabes mañana cumples 15 años y terminas oficialmente tu entrenamiento con nosotros… mejor dicho con migo-**

**-**A que te refieres Kurama-sensei…- dijo con temor en su voz nunca había escuchado al imponente zorro tan…tan… melancólico podría ser la palabra?

-Shinji como sabrás Kurama es una bestia con colas pero incluso ellos necesitan descanso y dado que su chakra fue en su mayoría lo que mantuvo el sello que nos mantenía en letargo llego su momento de descansar… dormirá aproximadamente 10 años o hasta 14 a lo mucho- dijo con una sonrisa forzada Naruto mientras intentaba no ponerse sentimental

-Pero tantos años y que pasara aquí mientras?-

-**Nada… simplemente que mi conciencia se desvanecerá y solo podremos reestablecer contacto cuando despierte y mi chacra seguirá aquí pero lo más probable es que… mi conciencia se sumerja en un sueño eterno…-**dijo tristemente el kyubii

-Pero Naruto-sensei me acabas de decir que solo se dormiría por unos años no que podría desaparecer- dijo alterado shinji el cual veía a Kurama casi como su padre y a Naruto como a un hermano mayor

-Lo ciento Shinji pero así son las cosas ese sello fue algo que desgasto su esencia hasta lo más hondo deberá dormir esa cantidad de años pero si no despierta como máximo dentro de 14 años entonces lo más probable es que … nunca lo haga y tengamos que liberar su conciencia- dijo casi en un susurro Naruto

-A..A.A que te refieres con liberar su conciencia?- dijo previniendo la respuesta de su sensei

-A que se libere al plano espiritual en el cual podrá descansar por la eternidad-Dijo Naruto desgarradoramente tenía un vínculo especial con Kurama fuera del hecho de que le fue sellado cuando era apenas un bebe su parentesco con Rikudou Sennin le hacia sentía que era parte de el como un familiar y pensar que podía no despertar de ese sueño le dolía en lo más profundo

-N..N.N..NO PUEDE SER- shinji se negaba a creer que algo haci pudiera estar pasando

-**BASTa… yo pensé que conocía a dos ninjas hechos y derechos …y me encuentro con …dos niñitas .. lloronoas… la muerte es parte de la vida entiéndanlo…aparte no creo que una siesta pueda contra … el gran Kyubii no kitsune-** dijo potentemente pero a la ves con la voz desganda el imponente zorro

**-Shinji escúchame como regalo te voy a dar algo muy especial es un pergamino de imvocacion… pero uno muy especial el cual me fue otorgado por el primer sabio de los seis caminos hace millones de años… es el pergamino de imbocacion de mi especie los zorros –**dijo con una sonrisa mientras se materializaba un rollo grande cin un grabado de l rinegan

**-Firmalo rápido antes de que sucumba ante el sueño- **dijo desesperado ya que shinji se había quedado peroplejo y a el no le quedaba suficiente tiempo como para andarce con rodeos si el no autorizaba la firma del contrato este no serviría para nada

-Hai sensei- dijo con una traicionera lagrima callendo por su mejilla mientras se mordia el pulgar y colocaba su nombre y huellas en el pergamino

**-Esta hecho –** dijo pesadamente Kurama mientras ponía la punta de su garra en la firma y esta brillaba y sacaba un poco de humo del papel como si se marcara con fuego

-Adi… no asta luego Kurama- dijo con una sonrisa Shinji

**-Asta luego mocoso… e Naruto cuida de el quieres?-** Dijo con lo ultimo que le quedaban de fuerzas

-Claro amigo que mas podrias esperar de mi?- dijo con una sonrisa mientras unas lagrimas caen por sus mejillas –Asta luego querido amigo-

**-he-** su ultima expresión fue una profunda risa y una sonrisa sincera en su rostro antes de caer en el letargo… el pergamino misteriosamente floto asta shinji y se enrrollo a su lado

-Shinji deverias descansar a sido una noche algo ajetreada- dijo Naruto luego de limpiarse las lagrimas y poner su característica sonrisa

-ok buenas noches Naruto-sensei- dijo shinji desapareciendo de su paisaje mental y entrando en un sueño algo extraño en el que se veía a si mismo pero de muy pequeño en un vagon cuando se fijo su pequeño yo estaba sollozando así que se lebanto y lo habraso –Se quien eres y no pienso reprimirte ni ocultarte nunca mas eres parte de mi me guste o no-

Su pequeña copia levanto lo vista sorprendido –Como sabes quien soy?-

-Naruto-sensei me lo explico ase mucho… hehe me parece sorprendente que aparezcas justo ahora se que te aprisione en lo mas profundo de mi ser pero hoy e madurado y creo que lo mejor es dejar que las emociones negativas afloren de ves en cuando… porque son parte de uno lo bueno y lo malo- dijo sabiamente shinji su experiencia al ver caer en letargo a quien consideraba su padre le hiso reconsiderar la decisión que tomo hace años sobre sus emociones negativa… unos días atrás hablando con Naruto se entero de las emociones negativas llegan a tomar forma en la mente y que al fin de cuentas uno tenia que aceptarlas para poder vivir una vida plena en este mundo.

Una luz brillante consumio el vagon de tren donde esta el y su contraparte emocional y lo ultimo que escucho fue un –Gracias- muy profundo casi como un ssurro agonico.

Abrio los ojos y vio que ya era de día y que miraba fijamente ese techo que tanto fastidio le provocaba tener que vivir con esas personas que por el simple hecho de existir lo repudiaban no lo dejaba en paz nunca solo cuando estaba con Naruto o…Kurama se sentía aceptado y querido sentía que su vida valia algo… sintió una leve precion a su lado y a bajar la mirada se encontró con que el pergamino que le dio Kurama estaba allí lo cual le parecio sumamente extraño pero había una nota amarrado a el que decía "Este pergamino ahora te pertenece y como tal lo tendras… cuídate muchacho y cuida del pergamino"... –Gracias- susurro shinji con una sonrisa… luego de ducharse y ponerse su atuendo y su zaco delgado con el logotipo de su doujutsu luego iso un pequeño sello de almacenamiento debajo de su colchón en la madera de su cama y sello el pergamino allí despues fue a la cosina y tomo su monoto desalluno era un fastidio que sus tios lo miraran con tanta curiosidad desde que cambio de atuendo lo único bueno es que ese día llegaba el correo y su tio salió a recogerlo y verlo con su tia ese era el único momento en que quitaban sus ojos frios de el y podía por un momento disfrutar de la soledad.

-Shinji llego una carta de tu padre para ti- Dijo despotamente mientras le arrojaba la carta desde un extremo de la mesa en un acto reflejo shinji agarro al carta con dos dedos y estuvo a punto de lansarcela de regreso a su tio pero sabia que si lo hacia lo mas probable es que le cortara la cara o quisa la mano y seria todo un problema en lugar de eso solo le dio una mirada lo mas fría que pudo y libero un poco de intención asesina lo cual petrifico a sus tios… luego de ese pequeño insidente dejo de prestarles atención y se puso a leer la carta recordando al bastardo que lo había avandona allí hace años pero algo le tenia que agradecer si no lo hubiera dejado allí y con esas personas que lo odiaban nunca habría encontrado esa caverna ni habría conocido a sus sensei… perdón a su familia adoptiva. –VEN- era todo lo que decía la carta el maldito bastardo quería verlo ahora justo ahora… también había la foto de una linda mujer que supuestamente lo iva a recoger de la estación del tren en Tokio-3… _-Bueno quizá pueda decirle todas sus verdades a ese bastardo y también es la escusa perfecta para no volver a esta posilga nunca mas- _inmediatamente se lebanto y due a su cuarto en algunos pergaminos que tenia de sellos de almacenaje y guardo todas sus pertenencias y saco el pergamino de imbocacion de zorros y se lo ato a la sintura ya listo tomo su mochila y salió de la casa.

-A DONDE CREES QUE VAS A AHORA PEQUEÑO…- no pudo terminar porque shinji libero parte de su intención asesina pero lo suficiente para que se desmallara y salió caminando dejando atrás todo esto luego mandaria algunos clones para destruir la zona de entrenamiento y para que viguilaran el almacen de armas ya que muchas las había escondido en sellos en algunas cavernas cerca de su zona de entrenamieno pero ahora pensó que un buen ejercicio seria practicar la imbocacion de zorros que acababa de firmar… saliendo lo suficiente de el área poblada se propuso imbocar almenos un zorro y luego aria un entrenamiento físico corriendo asta tokio-3 que por suerte no estaba tan lejos y podría llegar en unas horas si iva a toda su velocidad.

Gracias por la espera es que tuve un accidente y no e podido escribir porque justamente es en la mano pero ya que estoy algo mejor voy a tratar de hacer los capítulos mar rápido se que a sido un largo tiempo pero que le voy a hacer XD bueno gracias por los comentarios mas fue por eso que por otra cosa que lo e seguido escribiendo mientras mas comentarios mas rápido saco la conti MUAJAJAJA cuídense y no intente experimentar con cosas de las cuales no estén seguros que no les puede hacer daño a ustedes mismo la seguridad nunca esta de mas es un consejo de la experiencia.


	4. El Encuentro y La Primera Batalla

**Tercer Capítulo: El Encuentro y La Primera Batalla de un Shinobi**

Shinji Ikari estaba fastidiado a mas no poder… primero lo bueno es que logro invocar a un zorro de tamaño decente, luego de un par de intentos y descubrió que todos los zorros hablaban eran listos, reservados, fríos y calculadores pero extremadamente fuerte.

Es más desafío a uno de ellos a una batalla y tuvo que poner una barrera para que no terminaran destrozándolo todo ni siquiera termino el combate terminando en un empate técnico porque ambos se quedaron al límite de su resistencia y shinji se ganó el respeto de ese zorro por ser el primer humano que le pudo dar una pelea digna, su nombre era "Fuego Negro" o ese era su apodo porque su pelaje era de un negro profundo como la más oscura noche y tenía la curiosa habilidad de moverse a través de las sombras fusionándose con ellas podía hacerse tan grande como Kurama o tan pequeño como un insecto su tamaño por decirlo así "normal" era el de un caballo un poco pequeño pero fácilmente podría usarcé como transporte aunque su verdadero poder radicaba en que podía generar el temido fuego negro o amateratsu, solo podía lanzarlo una vez por día y este no podía apagarse a menos que cortara el flujo de chakra hacia él era como un vínculo entre el fuego y el si él se quedaba sin chakra el fuego se perdía y se extinguía pero eso no quitaba que no había otra manera de apagarlo podía continuar encendido incluso bajo el agua.

A Shinji le pareció muy interesante y decidieron entrenar juntos en otro momento…

Al empezar su travesía pudo notar como cada vez la energía de la naturaleza se debilitaba más y más conforme se alejaba del bosque y se dirigía a la imponente ciudad en el horizonte. _–Naruto-sensei siento que la energuia natural se hace cada ves mas devil eso es posible? –_

_-Si shinji, lo que pasa es que los humanos de esta época asta donde tengo entendido han perdido todo vinculo con la naturaleza usándola sin reponerla y sin medir las consecuencias que trae consigo,… la ciudad que ves a lo lejos esta puramente hecha de concreto y acero frios y muertos-_

_-Pero sensei siento que hay algo de energuia natural debajo de la ciudad como encerrada debajo de ella-_

_-Que extraño, esa ciudad cada ves se vuelve mas interesante-_ El resto del viaje fue silencio ya que hambos shinibi no podían sacarse de la cabeza la incognita que era esa ciudad a la que todavía no habían llegado.

al llegar le pareció algo extraño no ver a nade en ninguna calle y empezó a vagar por los alrededores de la estación de trenes esperando encontrarse con la chica que lo llevaría ante su padre y lo peor fue cuando intento llamar por un teléfono público este tenía una señal de emergencia aunque él no sentía nad… un potente chakra resonó por unos segundos unas calles a su derecha volteo y vio a una joven pero una brisa le irrito los ojos cuando pudo ver de nuevo ya no estaba y tampoco podía sentir su chakra… unos momentos después sintió el chakra más grande luego del de Kurama y Naruto pero le faltaba algo no era ni bueno ni malo era un chakra neutro que se movía por instintos básicos como un animal sin embargo no hay un animal lo suficientemente fuerte como para tener tal cantidad de chakra… cuando por fin se decidió a investigar que sucedía lo vio… un imponente ser un poco más pequeño que Kurama era extraño ver algo así vagando por las calles de una ciudad… he pensó con ironía extraño eso cuando dentro de él había un ser más grande y con mucho más poder y un espíritu humano de hace siglos… de repente un ruido lo saco de sus pensamientos mientras un misil pasaba a escasos metros arriba de él y un auto deportivo así derrapaba en la acera y habría su puerta para ver a la chica que al fin venía a recogerlo

-SUBE- fue la orden que le grito la chica claro que él no estaba asustado sino más bien extrañado pero sabía que para una persona normal ver algo como ese monstruo debe ser aterrador así que decidió seguirle el juego y se subió apresuradamente al auto el cual cuando cerró la puerta salió embalado mientras él se agarraba del tablero y del asiento mientras esa chica manejaba como si se estuviera acabando el mundo no sabía cuánta razón tenía pero cuando salieron a una autopista el viaje se hiso más tranquilo –Cierto no me he presentado mi nombre es Misato Katsuragi – dijo con una sonrisa

-El mío es Shinji Ikari Uzumaki, mucho gusto- había adoptado el apellido de su sensei al considerarlo parte de su familia más que a esas personas que decían ser su familia

_-Qué extraño en los registros no figura ese apellido de donde lo habrá sacado… y su ropa no es el típico uniforme escolar que me dijeron llevaba siempre-_ las dudas asaltaban sin cesar la mente de la capitana de operaciones de NERV y su curiosidad pudo más que todo –Y dime shinji ¿sabes porque te llamo tu padre?- pregunto queriendo cambiar de tema porque un silencio incomodo (al menos para ella) se había instalado en el interior del auto

-No no tengo idea de lo que quiere ese bastardo ahora solo vine para poder decirle sus verdades a la cara- dijo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo ya no tenía ni cólera ni quería venganza en contra de su… de la persona que dio su material genético para crearlo, simplemente había aceptado que el hombre era un maldito y punto es más quería acabar con eso rápido para poder parar a esa enorme bestia que amenazaba la ciudad en donde seguramente vivía alguna persona inocente

En cambio a la mayor le pareció algo extremadamente cortante la respuesta del chico parecía que no tenía el mínimo sentimiento hacia su padre ni siquiera odio simplemente una indiferencia total y solo quería acabar con esto rápido.

Mientras su mente vagaba en esos pensamientos miro por su ventana y vio lo que no pensó posible los aviones se estaban retirando eso significaba que iban a lanzar una mina/bomba N2 así que detuvo el auto y se lanzó encima de shinji para protegerlo con su cuerpo claro que esto sorprendió al joven pero cuando vio por el costado de la mujer la enorme explosión que había en la ciudad sacando cuentas la onda expansiva no tardaría en llegar hasta ellos así que con un movimiento rápido uso un clon fuera del auto que se colocó entre la explosión y ellos como solo era un clon la barrera improvisada que coloco se destruyó pero al menos disimulo lo suficiente la onda expansiva como para que solo se volcara el auto, lo que hiso que ambos terminaran algo adoloridos pero sin ningún daño grave _–Que extraño pensé que la onda expansiva sería más fuerte pero al menos no nos hicimos un daño mayor—_Shinji estas bien?- pregunto aun sobándose la cabeza

-Si todo bien- he he dijo completamente parado y sin un rasguño… -Creo que debemos enderezar el auto- a Misato se le cayó la mandíbula hasta el suelo cuando shinji sin mucho esfuerzo puso el auto al derecho para poder ir a NERV

(Ahora cuando hable Naruto con shinji atravez del pensamiento lo colocare en cursiva)

_-Shinji no te descuides recuerda mantener el perfil bajo-_ era un sabio consejo Misato podría empezar a cuestionarse muchas cosas si se seguía comportando como "hércules"

_-Tienes razón Naruto-sensei… gracias-_y corto la comunicación mental porque Misato estaba delante de él y parecía que le decía algo importante

-… y otra cosa como lograste mover el auto?- esa era una duda completamente razonable ningún chico de su edad debería poder hacerlo y menos siendo tan delgado claro que su ropa ocultaba mucho como las sellos de entrenamiento de gravedad aumentada que llevaba puesto siempre.

Claro que su masa muscular no aumentaba excesivamente por un jutsu que suprimía el crecimiento muscular pero no impedía el aumento de la fuerza un jutsu bastante conveniente XD

-Bueno…como te lo explico…digamos que … hago algo de ejercicio en mi tiempo libre y como toda mi comida- dijo rascándose la cabeza y con una sonrisa avergonzada

-Ujumm… cambiando de tema al parecer el ángel aún no ha muerto así que debemos ir a NERV rápido- se acercó al auto donde tiro los binoculares y le hiso una señal a shinji para que se subiera –A se me olvidaba- dijo entregándole unas guías y folletos

Shinji por otra parte los tomo instintivamente ya que su mente estaba en otro lugar más concretamente centrada en su conversación con su hermano adoptivo _–Shinji tienes que tener en cuenta los propósitos de tu venida hasta este lugar… pero también tienes que pensar en tu misión esa criatura tenía casi el poder del shukaku lo cual no es poco no lo tomes a la ligera-…-Esta bien Naruto-nissan tendré precaución pero me da curiosidad en tus tiempos no habían estas entidades vagando comúnmente no?-…-No es cierto es muy extraño pero lo único que podemos hacer es ir a esa organización de la que habla esa chica y ver nuestra posición frente a todo esto… pero mantente atento a cualquier cosa rara que veas-…-hai-_

Una vez termino su conversación con su sensei/hermano adoptivo se concentró en leer lo mar rápido que pudo todo los manuales y panfletos que le dio Misato… en estas situaciones su doujutsu tenía una utilidad extremadamente practica en menos de 5 minutos había leído y memorizado casi todo el manual y todos los panfletos, claro que no podía hacerlo más rápido porque levantaría sospechas… fingía que pasaba las hojas despreocupadamente

Cuando llegaron al ascensor de autos Misato se estaciono y lo activo con un control a distancia –Uuuffff por fin un pequeño descanso… ne shinji sé que tendrás muchas preguntas pero te digo desde ya que te las responderemos cuando estemos en la sala de mandos en NERV-

-No te preocupes Misato solo tengo dos dudas… ¿Qué era esa cosa?...y… ¿Qué hace esta dichosa organización "NERV"?- dijo con expresión neutral shinji tenía que ir sacando alguna información para poder estar preparado para lo que viniese y a pesar de todo no quería demostrar sus habilidades al mundo todavía y si sus suposiciones son correctas esta organización seria la cubierta que necesitaba para poder deshacerse de esa entidad sin tener que pelear a lo loco y destruir media ciudad si no es que la destruye completa

-Como te dije todo se te responderá cuando lleguemos a la base- Misato no planeaba ceder no esperaba que el chico fuera tan extrovertido y menos que le preguntara temas tan delicados … claro que entendía sus dudas pero si decía algo demás podría ser juzgado como traición y seria encarcelada… lo mejor era esperar hasta que ritsuco y el comandante le dijeran lo que le quisiesen decir al chico y cuando le den su credencial de piloto podrá saber mucho pero no todo…por desgracia en estos tiempos la línea entre aliados y enemigos era tan delgada que si no la mirabas constantemente podrías jurar que no existía.

Luego de u rato de vagar por los laberinticos pasadizos de NERV

Shinji no decía nada ya que cuando entro a los cuarteles generales logro sentir una chakra parecido al de aquel monstruo que estaba en la ciudad pero… tenía algo diferente como si estuviese contenido por una voluntad que lo dirigía en un sentido no era un chakra parejo de a momentos se debilitaba y aumentaba como si la bestia que poseía tal chakra quisiera liberarse de las ataduras… él estaba seguro de que ya habían pasado por este pasillo unas 5 veces y la curiosidad lo mataba necesitaba saber de dónde provenía semejante chakra –Misato estas segura que sabes por donde es?... ya hemos pasado por aquí unas 5 vece…- se paró al sentir una leve presencia que se dirigía hacia ellos el esperaba que fuese quien fuese supiera el mapa de este lugar.

-…-

-Mayor al parecer se extravió de nuevo… ya lleva trabajando aquí lo suficiente como para por lo menos conocer la ruta de la entrada al cuarto de control- dio una rubia sin mirarla mientras terminaba de leer unos documentos-

-HEHE si es que estaba algo…- dijo Misato rascándose la cabeza con una sonrisa nerviosa

-Nada de escusas mayor…-cuando levanto la vista para ver a su amiga vio al joven que la acompañaba, su rostro la confundió un poco- Disculpa pero quien eres tú?-

-Mucho gusto yo soy Shinji Ikari Uzumaki…- dijo tratando de mantener una actitud relajada ya que no quería ser breve para terminar con esto

-Shinji…. A ya tu eres el nuevo piloto el hijo del coma…- se quedó helada ya que shinji desprendió una fuerte aura de muerte cuando shinji se tranquilizó la doctora pudo respirar de nuevo

-Y usted es?- dijo shinji tratando de aligerar el ambiente el solo tratar de relacionar su persona con ese ser despreciable hiso que se desprendiera parte del instinto hace sino del joven shinobi el cual era todavía difícil de controlar ya que todo el instinto asesino de Kurama se había unido al suyo junto con su chakra.

-Soy la doctora Ritsuko Akagi directora del proyecto E- dijo dándole la mano que aún le temblaba un poco, para Misato y Ritsuko ese incidente lo categorizaron como ideas suyas y ya no lo comentaron una vez llegaron a un largo pasadizo que daba acceso a lo que parecía un puente colgante y shinji sentía como se acercaba cada vez más al lugar en el que estaba ese ser que tanta curiosidad le causaba… sin que nadie se diese cuenta activo por un segundo su doujutsu por completo y observo atravesó de esa gruesa pared a esa imponente bestia quedo tan sorprendido que desactivo parcialmente ju doujutsu colocando el genjutsu sobre sus ojos y su cerebro lo hiso todo automáticamente ya que su mente estaba a mil por hora que dio a mil por segundo tenía que averiguar todo sobre lo que hacia esta organización.

Tan ensimismado estaba que cuando entraron en eso que parecía una jaula ni cedió cuenta hasta que encendieron las luces fuertes y la doctora Ritsuko hablo –Bueno shinji sé que te sorprenderás por esto… este es el EVANGELION UNIDAD 01 o también conocido como EVA 01 es el arma definitiva de la humanidad en la guerra contra los ángeles- hiso una pausa la cual aprovecho shinji

-Déjame adivinar el monstruo de la ciudad es a lo que ustedes llaman ángeles…- espero un momento y Ritsuko asintió- Ya veo y por lo que me dijiste antes que soy el nuevo piloto deduzco que me quieren para pilotear esto y aparte que ay más pilotos y también más unidades EVA como las llaman-

-C..Correcto…- Ritsuko estaba sorprendida este niño era una caja de sorpresas nada de lo que decían los reportes o el perfil psicológico encajan con este chico es como si fuera otra persona

-Para eso se te llamo… Shinji cuanto tiempo- dijo con tono monocorde y una sonrisa cínica en el rostro el hombre que alguna vez considero un ser humano, su padre bilógico Gendo…

-Lo mismo digo… déjame ver si entiendo me abandonaste y dejaste con esos malditos sin decir una palabra para dirigir una organización que construye estas cosas gigantes que son la última defensa de la humanidad contra unos monstruos que esperaron hasta que acabes de construir a estas cosas para aparecer y que lo peor de todo es que quieres ahora que yo lo pilotee… quisiera que me dieras una solo razón para hacerlo?- Todos en la salda pensaron que realmente ese resumen hacia ver que todo lo que pasaba era demasió descabellado pero por desgracia esa era la verdad y nada se podía hacer, pero más de uno se quedó con la duda de que cuando se terminó de construir a los EVA´s y de entrenar unos cuantos pilotos justo llegara el ataque podía ser una mera coincidencia pero eran demasiadas a opinión de algunos.

El duelo de miradas entre padre e hijo fue épica nadie que haya conocido a Gendo ha sido capaz de sostenerle la mirada por más de unos cuantos segundos y este niño le estaba dando una pelea digna –Fujutsuki manda llamar a Rei al parecer el nuevo piloto no sirve-

-Pero señor Rei está muy herida si pilotea lo más pro…-

-Sigue viva no es verdad… aparte su único propósito es pilotear el EVA y destruir a los ángeles- dijo con tono serio

Unos segundos después se escuchó el sonido de las ruedas de una camilla en la cual se pudo ver a una joven de pelo azul conectada a unas intravenosas y algunas máquinas a llegar cerca de donde ellos estaban parados intento incorporarse mientras los médicos desconectaban las máquinas y el suero.

_-Maldito vejete si cree que podrá convencerme por el sentimiento se equivoca pero lo peor es que siento que esa cosa se está moviendo en la superficie debo detenerlo…Naruto-sensei qué opinas? Debería pilotear esa cosa o salir de aquí y tener una pelea con esa criatura cuerpo a cuerpo?-…-No sé qué decirte… sin embargo es demasiado raro lo que pasa en este lugar es posible que esta organización este haciendo algunas cosas que puedan afectar a mucha gente… si es verdad que tienen más de estas cosas y que tienen pilotos no veo otra cosa que cuando acaben con esta lucha intenten usarlas para otro propósito… lo dejo a tu juicio sé que aras lo correcto Shinji-_ No pudo seguir con sus cavilaciones porque el ser que atacaba la ciudad había atacado la base al parecer porque toda la estructura se sacudió, todo paso en unos segundos… la chica callo de la camilla, vio los enormes trozos de metal y cemento que caían hacia ella en un segundo ya estaba a su lado y la había abrazado para salir de la zona de peligro sin embargo su instinto de peligro se calmó al instante en que sintió que el chakra de la bestia o cosa detrás suyo tuvo un aumento significativo por unos segundos… luego se dio cuenta de porque la mano de aquella cosa se había colocado encima de ellos protegiéndolos de los escombros.

-NO PUEDE SER COMO SE ACTIVO EL EVA SIN PILOTO?- Esta demás decir que Ritsuko Akagi casi tiene un ataque al corazón cuando vio que el EVA había roto los amarres y se había movido sin piloto

_-Lo mejor será que cosas raras pasan en este lugar… que suerte que tengo la excusa perfecta para ingresar a la organsacion-_…-VEGETE ESPERO QUE EL SALARIO SEA BUENO-

Gendo tenía una sonrisa de cinismo en su rostro para él había conseguido lo que quería y punto pero nadie se percató de que Shinji tenía una pequeña sonrisa astuta en su rostro… como sus maestros siempre le recordaban la fuerza no siempre era la respuesta si podía infiltrarse en la organización e investigar todo sería más sencillo que destruirlo todo solo por unas cuantas sospechas… aunque si fuese necesario se haría,… con esos pensamientos se levantó con la joven de pelo azul en sus brazos como era que se llamaba Rei si Rei –Descansa- le dijo y le inyectó un poco de chakra curativo para que se recuperara rápidamente –Doc. Akagi por favor muéstreme que debo hacer- dijo con una sonrisa que parecía la más natural del mundo haciendo que todos se tranquilizaran y la doctora le llevo a los vestidores explicándole los controles básicos del EVA…

(Luego en la cabina del EVA)

-OK doc. Lo que me dice es que esto funciona más que nada con la mente y los controles manuales son para funciones especiales- Pronuncio mirando a una pequeña pantalla en su cabina.

-Correcto… Bien maya inicia sincronización- dijo a su fiel asistente… en el acto su subordinada empezó a teclear rápidamente comando tras comando y no tardo mucho tiempo en que la cabina se empezó a llenar de un líquido ambarino.

-E… doctora que es esta cosa?- dijo viendo como toda la cabina se llenaba de ese liquido

-A cierto olvide mencionar que la cabina se llenara de ese líquido llamado LCL mas no te preocupes es respirable-dijo de lo más tranquilamente

-Ok…- el LCL lleno sus pulmones de un fuerte respiro mientras se acostumbraba a la sensación un tanto curiosa de estar bajo el agua pero poder respirarla, las parees de su cabina empezaron a cambiar de colores hasta que podía ver lo que veía el EVA y sentía una conexión entre él y el EVA así que el chakra del EVA se filtraba a él y el suyo al del EVA en cuestión de unos minutos ya se sentía como una parte de su cuerpo y en cierta forma lo era.

-Inicien lanzamiento- esa fue la orden y de inmediato se lanzó el EVA a la superficie –Maya como va su sincronización-

-D. Doctora no lo va a creer pero su sincronisacion es del 80 % estable con pequeños saltos a 85% pero se restablece rápidamente a 80%-

-NO PUEDE SER SI ES SU …primera vez piloteando-… -_CALMATE RITSUKO-_ fue el grito mental a sí misma para tranquilizarse un simple porcentaje alto de sincronización a pesar de ser muy improbable sin embargo en este trabajo había visto cosas que desafían por completo las leyes de la física –Mantén controlada su sincronización y si propasa el 90% quiero que la reduzcas por cualquier medio posible-

-HAI- fue la simpe respuesta de maya

…

(Ya en la superficie)

_-Bien lo único que hay que hacer es deshacernos del ángel o lo que sea y luego ver que puedo averiguar de NERV-_…-será una buena práctica de taijutsu- murmuro el joven shinobi…cuando el EVA por fin llego a la superficie lo pudo ver aquel ser curioso lleno de chakra inerte dirigido hacia un solo punto

-Shinji primero piensa en cami…nar-

-Hora de bailar- y de un salto se posiciono a escasos metros de su adversario que no tardó en darse cuenta de su presencia y voltear y por puro instinto shinji logro esquivar un enorme rayo rojizo que salió del suelo –Fufé eso estuvo cerca pero no lo suficiente- empezó a saltar de manera aleatoria acercándose a su enemigo pero cuando hiso un movimiento el EVA desapareció de la vista de todos .

-QUE PASA DONDE ESTA EL EVA? DONDE ESTA SHINJI?- gritaba preocupada la mayor … pero no le duro mucho ya que unos segundos después el EVA reapareció a espaldas del ángel pero de inmediato su puño choco contra una defensa amarillenta que estaba formada por hexágonos.

-Shinji a comando me escuchan?-

-… S.. Si fuerte y claro-

-que es ese campo que me impide acabar con el objetivo?- cuando entro al combate parecía otra persona era un soldado una maquina con un solo objetivo destruir a su oponente de la manera más rápida y certera.

-Se llama campo AT tú también puedes generar uno… se usa de defensa pero tenemos entendido que se puede usar para múltiples usos como arma o propulsión, etc.- dijo certeramente la doc. Akagi.

-Hai-Luego de eso se posiciono a una distancia segura de su adversario para poder descifrar esto del campo AT… todos quedaron sorprendidos cuando se sentó en posición de flor de loto y parecía que el EVA estaba meditando… en el comando iba a protestar la mayor por la acción de shinji mas antes de que dijese nada todas las alarmas se activaron

-UN PODEROSO CAMPO AT SE DETECTO-

-UBICACIÓN?-

-…es el Eva doctora-

-Q..?-el EVA se lanzó a toda velocidad hacia el ángel que ahora estaba más consciente del peligro que representaba su enemigo no lo dudo y ataco lanzando rayos y más rayos en forma de cruz que el EVA evadía o almenas eso parecía porque cuando chocaba con uno este desaparecía y aparecía a unos pasos más adelante… cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para darle un golpe los campos AT chocaron y se quebraron mutuamente en ese momento el EVA se apago

-QUE PASA?... control me escuchan?-

-Si shinji lo que pasa es que la batería se ha agotado… pero en qué momento se cortó el cable umbilical?-

-RITSUKO DESPUES PUEDES VER LAS SINTAS NO VES QUE ESTAMOS PERDIENDO UN EVA Y A UN PILOTO?- dijo frenética la mayor Katsuragi bien sabía que sin energía el EVA no serviría de nada y con el EVA-00 en reparación y sin más unidades a disposición inmediata se estaba quedando sin aviones

_-Maldición… debo hacer algo rápido esa cosa no debe estar contenta y pero creo que a levanta… AAAAAHHHHHHHH eso dolió está perforando el casco del EVA y lo siento como si fuera en mi propia car…ne claro-_ Haciendo un esfuerzo intento poner todo el chakra que pudo es el EVA y este luego de unos momentos comenzó a reaccionar –Vamos…vamos….vamos- dando lo mejor que pudo al punto de usar su doujutsu para poder controlar más fácilmente todo su chakra –MUEVETEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE- con ese grito el EVA se activó y lanzo un grito feral que estremeció a casi todos en el centro de mando.

-Doc. Akagi verifique que el EVA ha entrado en estado verse- dijo tranquilamente el supremo comandante de NERV para el todo marchaba sobre ruedas y como estaba escrito el EVA debía entrar en estado Verse ahora pero…

-No señor el piloto sigue consiente- dijo Ritsuko francamente sorprendida

El EVA se lanzó al ataque sin miramiento se soltó del ángel e hiso un signo peculiar con las manos y se podría jurar que el piloto y el EVA habían pronunciado "Kage bushel no jutsu" y paso algo que para muchos era imposible de una nube de humo salió un clon exacto del EVA-01 los dos Eva´s se lanzaron a atacar de forma violenta pero elegante al ángel casi como si supieran que piensa el otro en todo momento y hubieran practicado esa danza mortal por años… cuando el combo termino con una patada desde lo alto por parte de ambos Uvas el "clon" desapareció en una nube de humo como en la que había aparecido… pero el ángel todavía tenía un truco en la manga y se lanzó y se pegó al EVA-01 antes de impresionar y que la explosión resultante estuviera en forma de cruz.

-estado del piloto…-susurro una sorprendida mayor

-Shinji Ikari Uzumaki reportándose… creo que necesitare apoyo para regresar- dijo un claramente cansado shinji atravesó del intercomunicador… una vez se disipo la cortina de humo de la explosión se pudo ver que el EVA no estaba y en su lugar estaba un edificio de un sector cercano y en la ubicación del edificio estaba el EVA con el casco roto a la altura del ojo izquierdo, luego de la espalda del EVA salió la escotilla y de ella el piloto el cual de unos prodigiosos saltos se colocó en el casco a la altura del único cuerno de aquella bestia y se quedó allí contemplando el atardecer de aquel día el día en el que comenzó su ardua batalla no solo contra los ángeles sino también con sombras de antaño que regresan de la oscuridad.

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, sé que ya es rutina pero disculpen la demora fue toda una odisea para poder terminarlo, la escuela, que me oxidante la mano, etc. n cosas que me impidieron entregarlo pero espero que les guste recuerden un comentario no cuesta nada y es el combustible para que este fin continúe. =^-^=**

/watch?v=NrQEyZ0B5_o ese es el final del link lo malo es que no lo puedo poner aqui pero espero que lo entiendan

**Gracias por sus consejos aquí la reedicion del capitulo solo cambie una cosas pero creo que será lo suficiente, no quiero trastocar la historia completa ni nada perdonen la tardansa pero pronto pondré el siguiente capitulo, la personalidad de shinji como notaran en algunos casos es impulsiva mientras que en otros es mas cuidadoso lo que pasa es que quería implementar la mentalidad explosiva de Naruto con la de un mas calmado y calculador Kurama… espero que les guste, porcierto vean el video que prepare no será mucho pero es algo luego are otros videos para que vallan con el fic =^_^=**

Asta el próximo cap.


End file.
